Starlight Precure
Starlight Precure is the second season created by Chinatsu Kiseki. The series motifs are stars and dreams Plot In the Starlight kingdom, there is a legend of the legendary warriors named the precure. One day, two girls who are total opposites are granted the power of precure and become: Cure Galaxy and Cure Dazzle Synopsis When 13-year old Mirai Cho finds a girl unconcious on the beach, she takes her back to her house and treats her wounds. When the girl awakens, she introduces herself as Princess Hope Daylight Honey Stella of the Starlight Kingdom. However; as the girls were talking, Alien, one of the Planet Destroyers,disturbs them and creates a Planetrian Characters Cures Mirai Ginga/Cure Galaxy (Mireille Harrison in the English dub) - The lead cure of the season. Ginga is very good at studying and gets the top score/level on every test and assessment. Her dream is to become a docter. Her cure alter ego is Cure Galaxy, the cluster of stars whose theme colour is purple. Kirameku Stella/Cure Dazzle - The princess of the Starlight Kingdom. She is very energetic and normally gets on Ginga's nerves when they are both studying for tests. Her dream is to become a model and is learning skills from Ginga's sister, Hoshi. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Dazzle, the glittering star whose theme colour is yellow. Mirai Hoshi/Cure Nebula (Star Harrison in the English dub) - Ginga's older sister who is in Year 11. Like Ginga, she is very smart but energetic as well. However, due to also a famous model too so she as to miss school frequently. Her cure alter ego is Cure Nebula, the cosmic cloud whose theme colour is blue Kirameku Saturn/Cure Celeste - The daughter of Jupiter. She is very tactical and loves to trick the cures whenever they are facing her. However, half way through the season, it is revealed that she is Stella's sister and she becomes a cure named Cure Celeste, the luminescent light of the sun whose theme colour is pink. Her dream is to become a successful princess when she is older. Natsuki Kiseki/Miracle Aurora - The reincarnation of the Starlight Queen. Her alter ego is Miracle Aurora, the light of the future whose theme colour is green Mascots Sun - The main mascot of the season. Antagonists ﻿Jupiter - The main antagonist and King of the Planet Destroyers. Alien - the first to attack the cures. He is very arrogant and looks like a rockstar Pluto - the second to attack the cures. She is smart like Saturn and wants to please Jupiter as much as possible Trivia * This is the first season to have a purple lead cure ** This is also the first to have the theme colours swap around, it is normally pink to purple while this season has purple to pink Gallery GingaGalaxy.png|Mirai Ginga and Cure Galaxy's official profile Mirai Ginga.png|Mirai Ginga's official profile Cure Galaxy.png|Cure Galaxy's official profile StellaDazzle.png|Kirameku Stella and Cure Dazzle's official profile Kirameku Stella.png|Kirameku Stella's official profile Cure Dazzle.png|Cure Dazzle's official profile HoshiNebula.png|Mirai Hoshi and Cure Nebula's official profile Mirai Hoshi.png|Mirai Hoshi's official profile Cure Nebula.png|Cure Nebula's official profile Category:Series Category:Hickmanmseries Category:Starlight Precure